


It’s over

by denzelfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, chapter 2 is happy ending, papyrus shows up for a bit, sans is probably ooc, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: Sans and you break up. You’re kind of hurt.Note: I wrote this after writing half of a very important research paper so it probably isn’t my best, but I wanted to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after writing 5 out of 12 pages for a paper. No beta, just word vomit tbh. I was feeling very lonely and sad...

“we’re done.” 

The room falls silent. The only sound was the sound of your own heart. 

“What?”

“i said we’re done. finished. over.”

You blink. Was this one of his jokes? Sure Sans was a jokester, but you didn’t think he’d play a prank like this. 

“Haha very funny Sans. This is probably the worst joke you’ve ever told.” You laugh a bit and you lift up your drink and sip at the water. Across from you Sans seemed a bit more nervous than before. He looks like he’s about to bolt. 

“no. kid. i’m breaking up with you. no joke. no prank. i want to end our relationship.” 

Sans isn’t looking at you. His eye lights small and looking down at the empty plate. You set down your glass and look down as well. Taking a deep breath you look back up. Your chest was tight and your eyes were starting to burn. No. No you can’t cry in front of him. Not until you hear what he has to say.

“Kid huh…. got demoted.” You laugh sadly. You start to mess with your hands. Fingers twinning and rubbing against each other. “Can I… ask why? Did I do something? Oh god did I say something to upset you? Does Papyrus not like me? Did I do something that is offensive? Sans we can talk about this! You can’t just…. you can’t just break up with me like this.” 

Sans looks up from your plate at the outburst. He looks a little shocked. One of his hands starts to reach across the table to stop you from freaking out only to move to rub at the back of his skull. He was uncomfortable. He did this and he wasn’t sure how he was going to end this without hurting you more than he has to. 

Of all the days to pick to break up.

“nah you didn’t do anything like that. it’s just. sometimes you think you like someone cause they show you attention only to later figure out that, no you don’t like them like that. i’m not saying what we had didn’t mean anything. it meant the world to me. but it’s taken its course and it’s at the end of the line.” 

You clench your fists. He didn’t love you. Probably never did. After all he never did say those words to you in the year you two were dating. But… It almost sounds like he dated you out of pity. That your time spent with him was a trial and it’s free period has expired. He didn’t want to renew. He wanted to uninstall. 

You nod your head at his explanation. He continues to say how it had nothing to do with you, but it was all him. He thought he could make himself like you like you liked him, but he couldn’t get over a past relationship and he felt wrong continuing this with you. Which… you appreciate the honesty. You don’t think you could have survived if he ended up cheating on you with whoever it was. Though Sans never did seem like the type to do that. 

You haven’t looked back up since he started explaining. You hear him suddenly speed up and you look up at him confused. That’s when you feel it. You were crying. Taking a shaky breath you speak again. Your voice coming out shaky and uneven. 

“So you never even liked me the way I liked you? It was a lie when you said you did? Was our friendship a lie too?” Tears were now free flowing down your face. Hands having dropped to your lap and holding onto anything that it could, the napkin, your clothes, each other. 

“... yeah. not our friendship, you’re still my bud, but. i never grew to like you. sorry…”

Sans sounds so guilty. Like he did something wrong. _He did_. Like it was his fault that your relationship is a sham. _It is._

Everything was a lie. 

“So that time you said you loved me. Called me your moonlight….”

He’s silent. You know the answer. 

A sad laugh escapes your lips and Sans is looking more and more worried. You stand up and set down your napkin on the table. At least he decided to break up with you in his own home and not in public. The shadows from the room grow larger as the candles on the table flicker. The darkness was seeping in, just as it was into your soul. 

“Well…. thanks for breaking up with me on our one year anniversary.” You laugh again. It was such a heartbreaking laugh. The look on Sans face screamed regret. Like he did something wrong. You wanted to crumple and sob on the ground, but you knew if you did it would be officially over. Your love for Sans would grow if you did because you know he would try and comfort him. 

Monsters are just nice like that.

“wait. its our anniversary?”

You nod. He looks even more shocked. Like he forgot. Of course he did. It’s fine though. You’re fine. You walk to the other side of the table and look into the sockets of your once bonefriend. He looks tired. Dark circles under his sockets and his smile falling. He looks like he aged.

You hold your hand out tentatively and then run it down the side of his skull and down his cheek. He leans into your hand out of habit. You lean forward and kiss his frontal bone. Out of habit. You pull away and you can now see pain was written all over his face. You smile. A small smile. One that makes Sans own soul ache to comfort you. 

Stepping away you grab your things and stand in the doorway. Sans is still at the table watching you. His eye lights are small. Pinpricks. Almost as small as Papyrus’s. With one last look you turn away and head out the door.

When you’re finally alone you sob and scream until your throat burned and you couldn’t cry anymore. 

He never loved you, but you always loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still on hiatus but needed to write something quick. If anyone wants like... a continuation I could add one eventually


	2. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you all wanted a continuation thought today would be a good day to post it. Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, if not. hope you had a good day. Happy holidays everyone

It has been a month. A full month since Sans broke up with you in his home. Since then you have had at least one breakdown every week. You try to live life normally, but every time you see something blue and white you automatically assume it’s Sans, and each time it’s not it just hurts. Sometimes you’d be working and you swear you can hear the deep baritone laugh he has. You always whip your head around trying to find him, only to be disappointed that he was nowhere to be seen.

You miss him…

God, you miss him. 

You miss his smile, his voice, his smell, his touches, his general presence when he was with you. 

You didn’t think it would hurt this much for this long. The last breakup you had before Sans did not feel anything like this. The emotional turmoil didn’t last this long. The feeling of being utterly alone. 

Fuck you have to stop digging into this hole. You have to get over him. He didn’t love you! He was into someone else. He was still hung up on someone else. You think you know who it is, but you really don’t want to think how your whole romantic relationship with Sans was a sham. But here you are, thinking about it.

Fuck you really should get out of bed.

But your thoughts kept running. Sans never loved you, he lied to you when he said those words to you months ago. Did he even see you as a friend? No. No, he did! You guys had became fast friends after Toriel introduced you two. 

Toriel.

Toriel…..

Fuck he was still hung up on her. He told you he liked her. But you thought he was over her. If he was he would have said no when you asked him out right? But he accepted it and after that, the two of you had gone on multiple dates and then officially made it official. But thinking back to it all. Sans was a little distant. When you guys started dating he was always hesitant to hold your hand. You thought maybe it was because he was nervous, but no. You think he probably was uncomfortable with it.

You wonder if Sans ever tried to even like you….

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Oh, your phone. You wipe your eyes and take a deep breath. Sitting up you grab your phone, without looking at who was calling you answered it. Your voice scratchy from crying and you probably sound like you just woke up as well.

“Hello?”

“HELLO LITTLE HUMAN! IT IS I. PAPYRUS. IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE SEEN YOU.” 

You laugh a little. Oh, it’s just Papyrus. Sweet. Sweet. Papyrus. Maybe he can help cheer you up? 

“Oh yeah… sorry about that. Been kind of busy. What’s up?”

“AH, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT AT THE PARK TODAY! IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT AND I THINK IT WOULD BE REALLY FUN.” 

Snow? You got up from bed and opened up your curtains. Outside it was covered in a blanket of snow, a few kids from the apartments around you are running around and playing. It’s. So pretty. Bright and pretty. Going out to the park with Papyrus probably would brighten your mood. It could be fun. 

“Yeah yeah. Yeah! That. That would be fun. Uh. I can meet up with you there in an hour? I have to get ready.”

“OF COURSE! I’LL MEET YOU BY THE ENTRANCE.” With that, he hung up. 

Well.

Okay. 

Not the weirdest call you got from him, but definitely a weird call. 

You grab some clean clothes and almost grab one of the jackets you took from Sans from your closet. It was always huge on you since Sans is a monster and all of them are unnaturally tall. You pretty much could swim in it. Your fingers wrap around the fabric only to drop it as if it burned. It fell on the floor into a heap of dirty clothes. You glare at it as if it offended you. It pretty much did. You grab a different jacket off a hanger. You haven’t used it since Sans said you could keep one of his jackets. You pull it on and close your closet. Going to the bathroom you brush your hair and teeth and wash your face without looking up.

Finally looking up onto the mirror you get a full look at your face. Your eyes are still incredibly red and puffy from crying, your face isn’t swollen though. Most likely because you already washed your face. 

“Well guess I’ll go see Papyrus.” 

You grabbed your phones and key and head out of your apartment and make your way down to the park. You pause at Muffets and order some hot chocolate for both you and Papyrus and eventually make it to the gates of the park. You see Papyrus and. 

Fuuuuuuuck.

Your chest tightens at the sight of him. He doesn’t look like the break up did anything to him.

Taking a deep breath you square your shoulders and walk over to the two. The snow crunching under your boots. 

“If I knew both of you were going to be here I would have gotten a third drink.” You speak before either of them were looking your way. The taller skeleton rushes over to you and picks you up, spinning you around. You almost drop the drinks and let them fly away. Your feet were dangling in the air and you were definitely way off the ground. Damn this 8’1 skeleton. 

“LITTLE HUMAN! YOU MADE IT! AND YOU BROUGHT HOT COCO!” Papyrus sets you down on the snow and takes one of the cups. That’s when he noticed that you only had two. He looked at you, and then at Sans, you, Sans.

“don’t worry about me bro. i don't need any hot cocoa. it’s snow problem.” He winks at you and your stomach does flips.

NO. NO NO. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET BUTTERFLIES BECAUSE OF HIM. 

You look away and sip at the cup you were left with. You’re feeling sick now. 

“WELL! LET'S START OUR PARK ADVENTURE!” Papyrus pushes you toward Sans and walks ahead of you two. The paths were cleared, but the grass and trees were still covered in snow. The three of you come up to a fountain where there were a few people sitting at benches, a nice cream cart selling nice cream to a few kids, and someone’s dog rolling in the snow. Papyrus looks between the two of you and looks like he’s thinking. 

“OH, I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED! UNDYNE, FRISK AND WERE GOING TO GO GYFTMAS SHOPPING! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!” Papyrus than does a few somersaults and a backflip and is running away. You hear someone clapping. 

You and Sans stand beside each other. You sip at your hot chocolate again. 

You turn to say something to Sans, only to see he had a hand outstretched and reaching to your shoulder. It quickly goes into his pocket and his eye lights look away from you.

“moonlight-“

“Sans…” 

You both started to talk at the same time. Sans rubs the back of his skull and you sigh. This was very awkward and uncomfortable, but you did have some things you wanted to say to him. Just. You didn’t think you were ready yet, but Papyrus, sweet sweet Papyrus, he probably knows something happened between you two and is forcing you two to talk it out. 

You put your hand up when Sans goes to say something again. 

“Listen. I… I don’t think we should talk in the middle of the park. Let’s uh. Find a more secluded bench?” You start down one of the paths that leads further into the park. You know Sans was following you, you could hear his footsteps behind you. When you get to a certain part of the park you clear off a bench and sit down. Sans doesn’t seem too comfortable but sits beside you. The bench creaks a bit at the weight. 

“I need to get something off my chest before you decide to say anything. I know you didn’t plan this. And I know you’re still in love with Toriel. But why. Why did you wait a year before breaking it off? You should have broken up with me before our anniversary. At least then I wouldn’t have been so. So hurt! Why the fuck did you think that was a great idea? I thought you loved me. But you never did? How could you have, I’m just a stupid human right. Pretended so long that you could stand me? Were you using me? Was I just some sort of rebound? Was I ever even your friend?”

Your voice was cracking near the end. Your voice trailing off. Your eyes were tearing up again, god you thought you could do this. Your chest tight. You were looking at the ground and you can’t believe you said all that. You thought you could, but you didn’t think it would still hurt like this. Your hands are shaking. You lift them up and cover your face. You almost feel like you were going to have a breakdown. Like the one you had after you left that night. 

You felt something touch your shoulder. Familiar. It made you tense.

The bench creaks and you look up, tears still flowing down your face. Sans had wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his side. His hand starts to rub your arm up and down and the tears fall faster. It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts. 

You still love him. 

Hands reaching out you turn and bury your face into his shirt. Your hands grasping his shirt, wrapping a bit around his ribs and you start to sob into his shirt. His arms wrap around you and he’s comforting you while you’re breaking down because of him. Your voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Why did you do this to me. I thought you loved me! I loved you. I still love you! I can’t be mad about it because I knew you still loved her and I still asked you out anyways. I was such an idiot to think you would ever love me as I did you.” 

Sans arms tighten around you and you can feel his teeth press against the top of your head. 

“never meant to hurt you. you are my moonlight and...” 

You push away from him and glare. 

“right. sorry kid.” 

You fall back into his chest and the two of you stay like that till you’re done crying. Pulling away you sigh and rub your eyes. Sans arms leave you but his hand rests on your cheek and you lean into it out of habit. 

“i care for you. more than i should for a human.” Looking into his sockets you can see how tired he looked. “papyrus knew something was up and well. came up with this plan and told me to apologize.” 

You open your mouth to say something. Sans asks you to listen to him now. 

“after we broke up i was a mess. worse than when me and tori broke up. i wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. if it wasn’t for papyrus i probably would be dust right about now. i thought maybe it's because i messed up one of my first friendship i made by myself on the surface. but i was wrong. stars. i’m so sorry moonlight. i shouldn’t have ever broken up with you.” His thumb rubs against your cheek. The ridges in the bone always felt a bit weird. 

“i don’t know how i never noticed. i got over tori a long time ago and you somehow made your way into my soul.” 

You look into his sockets. You can tell he is telling the truth. But. You don’t know if you could take him back. 

If he asks to take you back…

“moonlight will you take this old bag of bones back?” There it is.

Are. Are you willing to take him back? Are you sure he loves you? What if he ends up trying to get with Toriel or someone else while with you. As your thoughts swirl, Sans takes your hands in his and waits. 

“Let me see your soul so I know you aren’t lying.” You’re doing this. In a park. In public. But it’s the best way to fully know he is telling the truth. 

Sans lets go of your hands and you wait. 

And wait.

And wait.

And wai-

Oh, wait. He’s taking it out.

The dim white light escapes from his chest. It glows brighter as it came close to you. Hesitantly you take it into your hands, just like the first time you saw his soul. Careful, as if by a simple touch it would shatter. 

It was still as beautiful as you remembered.

“moonlight. i’m not 100% sure i love you but i don’t want to lose you. please. come back to me.” His soul pulses in your hand, it shines brighter. 

He was telling the truth.

A small smile graces your lips and you let his soul float back into his chest. He looks so nervous. 

“You hurt me Sans. More than anyone else ever has. But. I love you and. I’m willing to give you a second chance, but this time. We’re taking it even slower than before.” 

You lean up and forward and place a gentle kiss on the side of his teeth. Pulling away you can see the blue blush spread across his cheeks. 

“for you? I’ll take it as slow as you need.” 

….

…

..

.

“hey moonlight i know sleeping is hard for both of us. but tomorrow is a big day and paps will kick our butts if we wake up late again.” You look up from your laptop at the desk. On the screen is an open document. You had been writing what had happened between you and Sans, from the moment you met, to your break up 2 years ago and to tonight. It was a gift for Sans.

“You mean kick my butt and throw you out into the snow right?”

“course. wouldn’t want to be late to our own wedding.” Sans Leans down and kisses the top of your head and closes the laptop before you could. 

“Hehe yeah.” You stand up from your desk and join Sans wraps his arms around you and the two of you teleport to your shared room. The two of you plop on down onto the bed and get all comfy cozy. Your head on his chest and his arm wrapped around you.

“I’m really excited to marry you Sans.” 

“i’m whaley excited to marry you too.” He holds up one of the stuffed animals you had been hoarding on the bed, the whale stuffed animal to be exact. 

“Pfffft. Sans. No puns before bed.”

“you’re right. it is,” He holds up the cow plush. “pasture bedtime anyways.” 

You snort and smack him in the face. Giggling to yourself.

“God I love you.”

“love you to moonlight.” He kisses the top of your head and all is silent. 

You will always love him, and he proved that he will always love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyall wanted a happy ending. Here's your happy ending. It is once again unedited. 
> 
> I have a tumblr btw. It's undertale and mostly about my two multi chapter fics [you can follow here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
